Kacchako Week Day two: Otherworldly
by BlackChoko
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki is sent down to the earth to protect Uraraka Ochako, a bubbly girl. However, no angel is allowed to have feelings for any humans.


_**A/N: Day two of Kacchako Week! Hope you'll like it!**_

**Day two: Otherworldly**

"Do you understand, young Bakugou? This is a huge responsibility you're given," God the Almighty, All Might said with piercing eyes that looked at the angel before him.

"I'm just supposed to protect her, right?" Bakugou asked with a fierce grin spread across his lips.

"Well, that is the gist of it," All Might said with a nervous laugh. "However!" he stood up from his chair and walked across the white room towards the young angel, "you must remember that it is not allowed for an angel to -"

"Yeah yeah, I'm not supposed to fall for her, right?" Bakugou interrupted, "don't worry, I'm not going to fall," he said with confidence radiating from his otherworldly being. He finally had his first job as an angel and he was going to fucking crush it.

Uraraka Ochako was a happy and bubbly girl. She was caring and compassionate and for some reason, Bakugou wasn't told, All Might had deemed it a top priority to protect her after her parents had lost a job and had to relocate to a sketchy neighborhood and Uraraka had to go to a new school.

It was unusual for a young angel like Bakugou to be appointed a human to protect. Usually, it would be one of the more experienced angels who would get the jobs of Guardian Angels. Although this particular situation was in need of someone who looked the same age as a teenager. And Bakugou was one of the best among his peers, although he was quite inexperienced when it came to dealing with humans.

It didn't take long before Bakugou was sent down to earth and he already hated being there. The air was different somehow as if it wasn't as clean as he was used to. He growled to himself as he looked in the mirror of the small apartment All Might had provided him. He was told to disguise as a human, which meant the glow from his skin and the wings on his back needed to go. It wasn't really that difficult, all angels learned to disguise themselves as humans, although it wasn't his favourite thing.

When Bakugou looked at his human-self he smirked, _not half bad if I do say so myself. _As he looked at his naked chest something came to his mind._ Maybe I need to buy a shirt._

The next morning Bakugou woke up in his small apartment, still not really getting used to the cramped space or the air, he sat up in his bed and growled. It wasn't because he needed any sleep, angels could go without sleep without it causing any problems to their health. It did help to relax though and Bakugou thought it would be wise to behave as normally as possible while on earth.

A buzz was heard when his phone started to vibrate and he reached out to get it from the nightstand. It was All Might messaging him. He snorted at the thought of the almighty God sending a message through a normal phone to one of his angels. Though he guessed it was the easiest form of communication when he wasn't able to just pop up in front of him.

The message was a picture of a girl with short brown hair and an easy smile on her lips. She looked happy on the picture, easy-going even.

_This is the girl you're protecting, Uraraka Ochako_. The message said, followed by information about the location of her house, the school she went to and other necessities.

Bakugou took a moment to study the features of the girl on the picture.

_She's round_. Was all he thought as he turned off the phone and went up to get dressed. It was time for school.

When Bakugou was on his way to the school, he wished he had his wings on him. Walking was so boring and slow, if he had his wings he would be able to be there in a matter of seconds. However, All Might had insisted, if he walked around on earth with wings, chaos would erupt among the humans. Not really something he wanted for his first job.

The first thing to do was to find the girl. He thought it would be best to observe and watch over her from a distance. Much easier, plus there wouldn't be anything unnecessary meddling with humans. This would be a walk in the park, All Might had already made sure Bakugou would be in the same class as the girl.

As the days went by, Bakugou had gathered some information about Uraraka. She was very fond of mochi - whatever the fuck that shit was, just as she loved the starry sky. He had seen her stay up late just to see them for a while before she went to bed. She had a few close friends, although none of them were from the same school she went to now. She met with them a few times a week whenever they all found the time.

Except for her still bubbly personality, he couldn't see why she was so special for All Might to make him protect her. But, a job was a job, right?

After a few weeks passed by, Bakugou was pretty fucking sure he knew the routine of Uraraka's life, and if she didn't feel like a change was needed, he certainly did.

What did that girl even need protection from? Her life didn't entail any danger as far as could see. Sure, her parents were poor and they had to live in a sketchy part of town, but nothing had happened yet. Bakugou almost felt like a bad Guardian Angel for wishing something bad would happen, just so he could have something to do.

One day on his way to school, Bakugou overheard a guy approaching Uraraka and asked her to stay behind after school. With flushed cheeks, she had agreed with a thin voice.

Bakugou noted that she was rather cute when her cheeks were coloured with a blush. But just a bit.

As promised, Uraraka waited for the guy after school had ended. She paced back and forth with nervous steps at the entrance of the building after all the other students had left it.

Bakugou had stayed behind, hiding behind some bushes and trees not too far away. As the guy walked up to her, he noticed that he didn't look that special. He had blond hair and deep blue eyes, a weird smile was playing on his lips and Bakugou got a bad feeling when he saw him.

Their voices were too low for Bakugou to actually hear anything from the two, although he could read a few words from the guy's lips. _Date_ and _like_ had been some of them. Didn't take a genius to figure out that he was asking her out.

Uraraka's face looked flushed as she put her hands up and flailed. She shook her head. And that should have been it. Bakugou waited for the guy to walk away, to accept the rejection. Instead, he suddenly leaped towards Uraraka and grabbed her cheeks in his fist as he started to push her against the wall.

Bakugou smiled. His turn was up.

He jumped out from behind the bushes and it didn't take long before he was right next to Uraraka and the blond guy. Bakugou grabbed the guy's hand that was holding Uraraka's cheeks in one swift motion and made him lose his grip as Bakugou tightened his grip.

"What the? Who the hell are you!?" the guy asked in a combination of fright, surprise, and anger.

Bakugou stepped in front of Uraraka and punched the guy to the ground. He placed his foot on his chest to ensure he couldn't get up as he kneeled down and whispered with an intimidating smirk on his lips.

"I'm her fucking Guardian Angel," as Bakugou stood up again, he let the guy go.

The blond guy got up on his unsteady legs as he started to run away, "I'll remember this!" he yelled at Bakugou before he was out of sight.

Bakugou turned around to face Uraraka and she flinched as his gaze made hers.

"Don't worry, you're okay now," he said simply before he was about to walk away, although he was stopped by Uraraka's soft but trembling voice.

"Uhm… Thank you … But… Who are you?" She asked, her hands were clamped together in front of her chest.

"Huh? You didn't hear me before?" Bakugou turned around with a scowl on his face, "I'm your freaking Guardian Angel," he said before he left the area, letting Uraraka stand with a completely confused look on her face.

"Oh, you're actually in my class! How odd, I haven't noticed you," Uraraka said as she walked up to Bakugou's desk during recess.

_Of course, you fucking didn't, I have lowered my presence in order for you not to_, was all Bakugou thought as he looked into her brown eyes, but settled for, "You don't even notice a new classmate coming in?"

Uraraka laughed, "I guess not," her laugh was so genuine it almost tickled Bakugou's ears. It was such a wholesome sound. "So, will you tell me who you are?" she said with a smile, apparently not fazed by his hard gaze.

"I already told you," Bakugou said with a sneer as he stood up from his chair and started to leave the room.

"No, I meant for real," Uraraka almost laughed, "Who are you? What's your name?"

Bakugou could hardly keep a chuckle as he thought about it. Of course, a mere human wouldn't believe him for real when he told her the truth. "Bakugou Katsuki," he finally said, decided it would be the easiest to just tell her his name.

"Bakugou," she smiled as she said the words and it felt like his heart jumped slightly as she mentioned his name. "Thank you for yesterday," she said with a bright smile that could have been used to lighten up Heaven, instead of the sun.

"Don't fucking mention it," he said under his breath as he let her walk beside him towards their next class.

It didn't take long before Uraraka was talking with Bakugou every day. It was almost like they had become friends. Which Bakugou though was a weird feeling, he hadn't had any friends before. Angels didn't have friends.

As Uraraka's friend, it became easier to look over her. He had the opportunity to follow her up close. And although it had been small things, he was able to save her from various scenarios. Uraraka was surprisingly clumsy and simple-minded. And she was very trusting. Perhaps too trusting at times.

"We're going to a party tonight!" Uraraka stated with a big happy smile as she practically skipped over to where Bakugou sat alone to eat his lunch.

"A party?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Through the time he had to get to know Uraraka, she hadn't gone to a single party. She didn't look like the type that had ever gone to one either.

"I just got invited," she said with a smile, "and they said I could bring someone with me as well," she was beaming with happiness and Bakugou didn't have the heart to turn her down. It was pretty normal for a teenage girl to want to go to parties after all.

"Fine," Bakugou sighed as he ate his sandwich, he ignored the butterflies that were starting to move in his stomach. He only went so he could keep an eye on Uraraka, that was all.

At first glance, it looked like complete chaos had erupted. And Bakugou thought silently to himself if there had been some sort of demon to possess all the teenagers that were looming around the house, cups in their hands.

Uraraka clung to his arm when they arrived, saying that was to make sure they didn't get separated from each other. Bakugou didn't have a reason to protest and had let her.

"There you are Uraraka!" a female voice said from the crowd as she walked up to them. A pink girl said with a cheeky smile on her lips. "Come join us!" She said, and Uraraka followed her, pulling Bakugou by his hand.

Bakugou had a hard time seeing what the point of the party was. They were just teenagers, giggling about stupid interactions with each other and drinking alcohol. He had noticed that Uraraka hadn't taken anything yet. And apparently he wasn't the only one, as the pink girl handed her a cup, "here Uraraka, don't you want something to drink?" she asked nudged the cup close to her and Uraraka smiled, although Bakugou could see it wasn't genuine.

"Just a little then," she said with a small voice. Obviously only to be polite, she took a sip from the cup and put it down on the floor.

As the night went on, Bakugou noticed that Uraraka kept drinking from the cup and when it had become empty, the pink girl would fill it up without Uraraka noticing. Bakugou had only let it continued as it seemed like Uraraka was enjoying herself. She was laughing and smiling with the others.

"Let's all play seven minutes in heaven!" the pink girl said with a big grin on her face, "And I think Uraraka would be perfect for the first person."

Uraraka sat on the floor next to the others, oblivious to what was happening, she just grinned carefreely. Although when Bakugou saw the hopeful eyes of all the other guys that were in the room, his stomach tightened.

"Now, who will be the lucky guy," the pink girl almost sang as she scouted the room, "how about," she was about to point to one of the guys at the other end of the room, obviously hoping to be picked, before Bakugou stood up.

"I'm going," he said, as he took Uraraka's hand in his and walked into the small bathroom, which had been deemed to be the place the couple should be in.

As Bakugou closed and locked the door he looked at Uraraka, her cheeks were pink from the alcohol and a silly grin were on her lips. She was already sitting against the wall.

"You didn't drink anything tonight," she said, surprisingly calm.

"I don't drink alcohol," Bakugou stated, he was glad he was the one here with her instead of one of the guys. To protect her. This was only so he could protect her. It was his job.

"Is that so?" She asked with a low voice, "there's a lot I don't know about you," she mused, most likely to herself, although Bakugou could hear her clearly.

Uraraka stood up and stumbled towards Bakugou who caught her with his reflexes. Her hands were placed on his chest and her face was far closer than he had anticipated it would be. He swallowed hard as he looked into those brown eyes and his eyes went down to her lips. They looked soft and inviting as she bit her lower lip. Fuck. He wanted to kiss her.

"Bakugou, I," Uraraka said softly as they both leaned into each other. Although before Bakugou was able to place his lips onto hers, she moved away from him and without any warning barfed on his shirt. She hurried to the toilet to let the remainings of her stomach see the night.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She said as she was done, her face was slightly paler, but it seemed like she was sobering up just slightly.

Bakugou fought the urge to snort at her phrase as he opened his shirt and started to rinse it in the sink. "It's fine," he said with a low voice, almost growling. He should have known better and in a way he was relieved. He had almost kissed her, his chest felt tight and his heart was racing. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.

As Bakugou was rinsing his shirt under the sink a silence was looming between them until Uraraka broke it.

"Your back," she said with surprise.

"What about it?"

"You have tattoos on your back," she walked up and placed her soft fingers on his back. He almost flinched by the touch.

He knew what she was looking at, it was the tattoos where his wings were manifested. It was two small winged tattoos between his shoulders.

"You really like angels, huh?" She almost giggled as she touched where the tattoos were. Bakugou shivered at the touch, "don't," he said with a sharper tone than he had planned, when Uraraka took her fingers back and mumbled a sorry, he glanced at her, "they're sensitive," he said to explain.

Uraraka didn't really understand what he meant by that, but she didn't push the topic any further. "Wanna go home?" she asked with a blush on her cheeks that made Bakugou's heart jump involuntarily.

"Fuck yeah," he smirked as he wrung his shirt and put it on again, the wet fabric clung to his body. He needed to get out of here before he did anything stupid.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this story.**_

_**I felt like a lot of things were rushed, which is a shame as I actually think this could become a decent story.**_

_**Which is why I'm considering getting back to this and make a multi-chapter later. Of course, the story would be far from over. Who knows what I can come up with... Because I sure don't.**_


End file.
